


Dr Watson

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Mary Reilly - All Media Types, Original characters - Fandom, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of the film Mary Reilly which was inspired by The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. </p><p>Raphael is one of four other housemaids finds himself in love with two very different men, Dr Watson his employer and the mysterious Mr Harker, Dr Watson's new apprentice. </p><p>I don't own the story I guess, not sure how copyright works when it's loosely based off of another piece of work. Anyway I owns the characters and that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriah93ohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriah93ohio/gifts).



> Was written for a close friend of mine. Hopefully those of you who read it enjoy it. ^^

Lucifer gazed at the male making all the noise near his fireplace, all that racket just to start a fire; surely there was another way, a more quieter way. Obviously this boy had no idea how to do that. Sighing rather loudly the boy kneeling before the fireplace froze having heard the master of the house. “There another more quieter way you can do that boy?” 

Lucifer asked as politely as he could, giving his age and unknown illness to his house workers. He didn’t want to seem like he was picking on this boy by asking him to be more careful when building a fire, but right now Lucifer’s brain felt like it might explode from the pressure around it.

The boy had turned to face him after he’d asked the boy to quieten down enough for Lucifer to hear himself think. Maybe boy wasn’t the right for this male on his knees next to the half made fire; in fact this boy wasn’t so much a boy as he was a young man, early twenties by the looks of him. Pale to some extent, tanned compared to his master who was in fact bedridden for reasons unknown to everyone living there. Lucifer’s thin lips turned down at the young males thin figure, wasn’t anyone feeding him in this house? Something Lucifer made a note to change as soon as he was strong enough to rid himself of this blasted bed and finally return to society.

Apart from his thin frame and pale skin Lucifer noticed the strange but most certainly captivating eyes the young man had. They put the clearest amethyst to shame with their purity, for his age the young man's hair rivalled Lucifer’s own, both having slight variations of silver colouring their hair. The young man's hair appeared to be more brighter than his master's, making him look more innocent in comparison to his master dull darkened grey hair.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. What’s your name?” Lucifer forced himself up from the bed so he could sit against the headboard making it easier to see the young man rather than breaking his neck trying to watch the young man that had peaked his interest.

“Raphael sir” Lucifer winced as he slowly sat up, the young man now known as Raphael rushed to his master's side to help the older gentleman sit up right. Raphael managed to fluff up a couple of pillows and place them behind the master before he fully leaned back against the hard headboard.

“Raphael?” Lucifer looked up at the young man no standing by his bed, eyes kept firmly on the ground which his hands behind his back.

“Nevermore sir, Raphael Nevermore.” Again the young man looked back to the floor, Lucifer knew that Raphael had been instructed to keep his eyes on the floor when in the presence of the master. 

“I can’t help but think wonder, your name Nevermore, the same name is repeated eleven times in Edgar Allan Poe’s The Raven. It’s fascinating, truly intriguing.” Raphael looked up at Lucifer almost questioning what Lucifer was saying. “You can look up Raphael, don’t worry about the rules Philip isn’t here.”

The younger of the two nodded slightly before averting his eyes to the master’s face for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the floor. “Did you finish the fire, Raphael?”

The young silver haired male flinched, almost falling over his feet as he moved over to the fireplace. “No sir, my apologies.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the younger males actions, he hated how Philip trained the workers, the poor boy would probably die of a heart attack soon given the way he reacted to a simple question from him. “Raphael?”

The young man once again knelt before the fireplace stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder. “Yes, sir” Lucifer rolled his eyes at the usual formal name Philip had everyone call him in this household.

“Lucifer is fine Raphael, you don’t need to keep up the formalities. Could you please pass me the black book on the table near you.” The young man nodded before climbing to his feet and collecting the book for Lucifer. The older male saw the flash of recognition in those beautiful amethyst eyes as the younger male picked up the book.

Raphael quickly handed the book over to Lucifer before turning back to the fire. Lucifer reached out his left hand to stop the younger male walking away. Raphael flinched as Lucifer’s hand clasped his wrist softly. Lucifer released Raphael wrist immediately, pulling his own hand close to himself as to not offend the younger male. “My apologies. Have you read Edgar Allan Poe?”

“Yes sir- Lucifer. I apologise, force of habit.” Again Raphael looked to the floor, Lucifer laid the book on his lap slowly opening it to his favourite poem. It was that moment Lucifer remembered the connection between Raphael’s surname and his favourite poem, call it conscience if you will but he knew there was a reason this young man's name was Nevermore maybe it was fate, maybe they were destined to meet, Lucifer only wished he were younger.

“Don’t worry about neglecting your duties lad, if Philip has something to say about it send him to me. Come, pull up that chair.” Lucifer motioned to the chair near the fireplace for Raphael to grab. Raphael quickly and quietly moved the chair closer to the bed. Setting himself down Raphael briefly looked over the older male sat upon the bed then advertising his eyes to the floor once again.

“Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,   
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lucifer was already sat up against the headboard waiting for Raphael to bring him breakfast and then tend to the fire. Just then Raphael entered the room looking almost troubled as he slowly shut the door behind him, trying his best not to create more noise than necessary. 

"Good morning Raphael" Again the younger male jumped out of whatever was troubling him long enough to force a smile onto his pink lips long enough to place the tray of food on the master's lap. The smile disappeared as soon as he let go of the tray and turned towards the fireplace. "What appears to be troubling you?" 

After the events of yesterday and just now Lucifer already had an idea as to what Raphael might have gone through as a child. He'd felt the scars on the younger man's wrist the day before, taking the way he flinched and jumped when spoken to Lucifer had a very basic idea of what was really going on. 

"It's nothing sir" Lucifer sighed, hadn't he told the younger male to call him by his name yesterday?

"Again with the formalities, Raphael Philip isn't here. Lucifer is just fine. Now sit and tell me what's troubling you."

"It's nothing sir, really, I'm sure you have better things to worry about." Raphael carried on making the fire, Lucifer may not have known the silver haired male long but he knew there was something the man was refusing to say. Removing the covers Lucifer slowly climbed to his feet suddenly feeling strong enough to comfort the younger man.

Raphael quickly moved over to the window, he drew the drapes allowing what sunlight there was to float in and brighten the usual darkened room up. The younger male drew in a slow breath, stopping himself from making any noise that would prove to the master of the house that there was in fact something wrong.

He turned to leave the room when he walked into Lucifer's lean frame. Raphael jumped as he tried to move away from the older gentleman that was now only standing a foot away from him. Lucifer slowly reached out and placed his right hand on Raphael's left shoulder. "Breathe, I'm not going to hurt you Raphael. Please tell me what's on your mind."

A single tear escaped Raphael's eyes as he nodded in agreement with the master. Lucifer dropped his hand from Raphael's shoulder to his hand, gently tugging on the younger males hand, Lucifer led him over to the lone chair near the fire. Motioning for him to sit, Raphael sat in the chair keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. 

"How many times do I need to tell you the rules Philip taught you don't apply when alone with me. Now tell me what's troubling you that badly you have to rush around to stop yourself from weeping?" Raphael nodded once again looking up to Lucifer who slowly knelt in front of Raphael, still holding his hand, Lucifer nodded to urge Raphael to start talking. 

"It's my dreams, nightmares if you like. Memories I thought I'd ridden myself of years ago." Lucifer nodded hoping the younger male would explain more. "They started last night, every time I closed my eyes I saw him, I tried to forget, anything just to sleep, I feel like I can't escape him."

Lucifer reached up in order to pull Raphael's shaking form closer as an attempt at comforting the younger man. Raphael didn't struggle or even flinch for once, he allowed himself to be pulled into Lucifer's side. Lucifer slowly wrapped his arms around the younger silver haired males thin frame, feeling his shirt slowly become wet, he gave the smaller male a reassuring squeeze. 

Lucifer looked down at the smaller male as he pulled away, getting a good look at the younger man, Lucifer smiled, Raphael looked a lot healthier with colour in his cheeks. His tears appeared to have stopped leaving being tear stains running from his eyes and all the way down his reddened cheeks. The older of the two took Raphael’s face in his hands wiping away the leftover tears as he kissed the youngers forehead.

He couldn’t explain it, this younger man made him feel alive again, made him feel young again, whilst at the same time brought out both sides of him, he could feel his darker side reach out to Raphael as if he was their saviour. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here. You’re always welcome to come and speak to me Raphael.”

Raphael nodded feeling somewhat lost when Lucifer removed his thin cold hands from his warm cheeks, the older male climbed to his feet holding out a hand to the younger man, Raphael took Lucifer’s hand feeling that hole suddenly being filled.

“Take it easy for the rest of today, if Philip has anything to say about your work. Tell him to come see me.” Raphael nodded allowing his eyes to land on the taller males face, for someone in their late forties early fifties Lucifer didn’t look that bad, pale, a bit on the thin side, Raphael was about the only person to come in contact with the master and wonder if indeed the master was ill. He’d never ask knowing it wasn’t his place to but he knew, there was just some feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that the older male was slowly dying for reasons only the master knew. "You can go now, take a book with you if you wish to have something to read in your spare time. You can read can't you?"

"Yes... Lucifer." Raphael's flicked down for a moment before fixing on Lucifer's face once again. The older man smiled to the younger before turning to his bookcase that stretched across more of the wall beside the door. Looking through the many books he owned Lucifer reached for one book in particular and handed it over to Raphael. The older gentleman had a feeling the younger male would love this book possibly more than life. That book being none other than Lewis Carroll's, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"I will see you tomorrow Raphael." Raphael smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving the cover of the book as he slowly made his way to the door. Raphael pulled the door open soundlessly, looking over his shoulder his eyes meeting Lucifer's as he spoke.

"Thank you Lucifer.”

Raphael spent most of his night reading the book his master Lucifer had given him. Raphael had only planned on reading the first chapter but having read that by a reasonable time he decided on reading another and before he knew it, the sun was rising the next morning. He hadn't even noticed the time, let alone feel tired.

Finishing the moments later Raphael raised to his feet to collect his work clothes, he hoped he could get dressed and downstairs to eat before the master was due to wake, by doing so he could return the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Philip and Matthew were already downstairs creating somewhat of a mess in the kitchen as they made food for the other residence of the house. "Morning Raphael, can you take some food up to the master after you've eaten then make a start on the courtyard since you're determined to brighten it up out there?" Philip handed Raphael his plate before claiming the chair at the head of the table.

Philip looked more like a butler than he did anything else. His job was to keep the other living-in housekeepers in order whilst giving them jobs to do around the house for a reasonable amount of money that they received at the end of their working week.

Raphael was rather surprised when he took the master's breakfast up to his very empty room. Philip hadn't mentioned anything about the master having already woken, looking around Raphael placed the tray down on the table before taking the book from the side of the tray and settling it down on Lucifer's already made bed.

Taking the tray back down to the kitchens the silver haired male was shocked to see Lucifer standing beside the dining table speaking to Philip. Lucifer for once was dressed in actual clothes and not his usual nightclothes. Right now Lucifer was wearing what every other rich man wore, black dress trousers, a white shirt with a black waistcoat. The older males eyes soon landed on Raphael who was still standing in the doorway holding the masters tray.

"Thank you Raphael, that's exactly why I came down." Lucifer said as he made his way over to the younger male, Philip stared after the master flabbergasted at Lucifer's actions towards the younger more newer addition to the house staff.

"Will you join me in my study?"

"Excuse me sir, but Raphael has work to be doing." Philip cut in not at all pleased with the masters offer to have this young man join him for his breakfast.

"Philip please, who's house is this?" Philip froze staring at Lucifer as he took the tray from Raphael who in fact looked terrified.

"Yours sir." Philip's eyes dropped to the floor as he lowered his head in shame.

"Thank you, if I ask Raphael to join me then he is free to do so. If he wishes to carry on with his work he may otherwise I expect for him to answer for himself. Raphael?" Lucifer shot Raphael a questioning look already knowing the younger man would agree to join him, he knew the amethyst eyed male could feel it too. That undeniable pull to the other.

Raphael nodded in agreement before moving out of the doorway allowing the older man to lead the way to his downstairs study. Raphael followed him to the small yet cramped study that was overflowing with books, usually Lucifer kept his research in his lab across the courtyard but lately he'd had it moved into the house until he was back to full health.

"How are you feeling Raphael?" Raphael looked up to Lucifer as the older male slowly sipped his tea, his ice blue eyes fixed on the younger man sitting in front of him.

"Fine Lucifer, thank you. Although shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Lucifer's thin lips curled up at either corner surprising Raphael. Since having met the master of the house only two days ago, today was the first time he had seen Lucifer smile.

"Don't worry about me Raphael, that's not what you're paid for." Raphael looked down at the table seeing strange sketches. Looking over the loose pieces of paper Raphael was somewhat surprised at the detail the older male had put into the drawings. Some were of people, others of animals and some Raphael wasn't even sure, maybe something the older male had imagined.

The younger male jumped when Lucifer coughed knocking over his cup of tea when he reached for the table to help stable himself on. Raphael rushed to his feet almost falling over his them as he raced to the older males side to help. The younger of the two tried not to panic as he gently slapped Lucifer’s back a few times hoping the other male would be fine.

The older males coughing subsided a few moments later, Lucifer pulled the younger male closer burying his face into Raphael’s side as he clung to the younger male his breath now returning to him.

"Thank you Raphael..." Raphael nodded regardless if the older male could see him, unknown to him the older male felt him nod. Lucifer dropped his hands from Raphael's white shirt as he moved away from the younger male he could feel himself falling for. Lucifer's ice blue eyes soon met Raphael's amethyst one as he looked up at the younger male, feeling that pull grow stronger, his need for the younger male grow even stronger. Looking away from the younger male Lucifer shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head. "Would you, would you mind cleaning this up for me Raphael? I need to do something in the lab."

Raphael never got chance to reply to Lucifer when the older male suddenly climbed to his feet and left the room with not so much as a glance over his shoulder. The huge oak door closed with a thud causing the younger male to jump from the unexpected sound, turning to the window that had been behind Lucifer, Raphael saw said male rush across the courtyard, stopping outside of the lab door to look over his shoulder before pushing the door open and letting it slam behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Raphael found himself sitting with Philip, Matthew and Patricia for breakfast, there was an awkward silence hanging around the room making Raphael shift uncomfortably in his hard wooden chair. Footsteps from upstairs could be heard in the kitchens alerting the eating workers that the master was awake and making his way downstairs.

Philip looked up from his shallow bowl of barely warm porridge watching the doorway for any sign of movement. Raphael didn’t dare look up after yesterday with both Philip and Lucifer and then with Lucifer in his study.

The kitchens door opened with a loud dull squeak, drawing the workers from their morning food to the now fully open door. Lucifer stood in the doorway holding a book to his chest, his eyes landed on Raphael who in turn looked down at his almost empty bowl.

Lucifer made his way over to the head of the table his eyes never leaving Raphael as the younger man continued to stare down at his bowl. The master of the house stopped when he finally reached the head of the table his eyes only just leaving Raphael to look at each of the workers in turn.

“Good morning, I hope all is well. I’ve taken on an apprentice to help me with my work. His name is Dmitri Harker please make him feel welcome. He will be staying on my floor until I can arrange somewhere for him so stay. Philip I will be in my lab for the remainder of the day, please do not disturb me.” With that said Lucifer turned from his employees and left the room, he lingered outside the room for a moment, he shook his head thinking he was stupid to think Raphael may excuse himself.

Lucifer couldn’t understand how it hurt that Raphael didn’t even look at him, was the younger male confused about his sudden departure the day before? Lucifer knew he was wrong to do that to the younger man, he didn’t feel like he had a choice, he was almost triple Raphael’s age and to feel like this about him he didn’t know how to handle it. Running out on Raphael yesterday seemed like the only option other than give in to his feelings he felt would scare Raphael more than he already was yesterday.

As he left the house and made his way across the courtyard did Lucifer notice the colourful flowers decorating the courtyard, somehow he knew it was Raphael that had done it. It was then that Lucifer decided he would apologise later to Raphael about his behaviour the previous day.

Raphael never saw Lucifer for the remainder of the day, that night as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling he felt somewhat lost without the older male, he even felt guilty for his actions that morning in the kitchens.

Over the next couple of days Raphael saw very little of Lucifer, he wondered if the older male was either avoiding him or just rather busy. Raphael assumed the latter as he got to work on one of the flower beds in the courtyard on his morning off, Philip and Matthew had visited Raphael over the few hours he’d spent outside before Patricia had decided to go out and help him.

“Have you seen the master’s apprentice yet?” Patricia asked as she slowly sat up, putting her hands on either side of her lower back as she straightened herself up. Raphael pushed himself back on his knees to stare at the older women who treated him like a son; he shook his head before replying to her.

“Not yet, have you?” She smiled and nodded.

“He looks quite like the master, young I’d say around your age.” Something to his right caught Raphael’s eyes as he looked over to the mysterious figure looking through one of the lab windows. The man did in fact look to be around Raphael’s age maybe slightly older, his hair black as night falling to his shoulders in small waves, his eyes were the most captivating things about him. Raphael felt as if he knew this man when in truth he swore he’d never seen him before.

“That him?” Raphael nodded to the figure still standing in the window staring down at them, he disappeared from the window when Patricia looked over, briefly glancing the male before he could disappear completely.

“Aye that’s him, quiet for such a young one. Brilliant mind like the master to be working with the master, I’d say.” Raphael nodded glancing back to the window; he could feel the stranger’s eyes still staring at him.

Later that day when Raphael started his afternoon shift cleaning the master’s library, that Raphael actually stopped to look over the many books his employer owned. One book stuck out on the shelve he was supposed to be cleaning but too busy looking over the titles of the many books, he’d heard of the book once before when he was younger and still lived at home with his real parents, way before he’d been found by his aunt who had taken him away from that house and all the bad that existed there.

Pulling the book from the shelf, Raphael placed the duster down on the table and opened the book up to the first page. He got a third down the page when the other man in the room announced his presence to Raphael. Raphael jumped almost dropping the book he was reading, turning around the young male froze when his eyes met those familiar ice blue orbs he knew he’d seen before.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The other male looked down for a moment before finding Raphael’s eyes again. “Frankenstein, good choice. May I?”

The dark handsome stranger gestured to the book in Raphael’s hand a soft smile gracing his full pink lips. Raphael nodded holding out the closed book to the mysterious man dressed in black. Said male opened the book flicking through the pages before stopping on one page in particular.

“I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.” He smiled at Raphael as he closed the book and placed it down beside the long forgotten duster as he made his way over to the younger male.

He reached out taking Raphael’s left hand in his right and lifted it to his lips, placing a soft kiss in the shorter males knuckles the darker haired male gently released Raphael’s hand almost like he was made of glass before introducing himself. “Dmitri Harker, and you are?”

Raphael stared at the man standing before him wondering how this man had managed to become Lucifer’s apprentice; he appeared to be shy but yet rather charming. To Raphael’s amazement he didn’t feel uncomfortable around this man like he did everyone else.

“Raphael, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dmitri.” Something flashed in Dmitri’s eyes, something almost like recognition but how when he didn’t know Raphael, at least that’s what Raphael thought.

“Please, the pleasure is all mine, so you’re the infamous Raphael that has our Lucifer so captivated. I don’t blame him either, you are quite the sight to look at Mr Nevermore.” Dmitri walked around Raphael, looking the other man up and down. The dark haired male wrapped his long arms around the youngers thin waist pulling him close and rest his chin on Raphael’s shoulder, his nose and lips just touching Raphael’s bare neck.

Raphael shivered as those soft lips ghosted over his neck, slowly making their way up to his ear sending more shivers down his spine. “Oh the things I could do to you, if only you didn’t belong to the master.” Raphael squirmed in Dmitri’s grip feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Raphael pushed Dmitri away from him, half running to the door to get away from the darker haired man. Dmitri stared at Raphael his eyes wide that the younger man would refuse him. “So you aren’t denying that you do in fact belong to the master.”

“I don’t belong to anyone sir, now if you will excuse me there is work to be done.” Raphael reached for the duster, quickly snatching it from the table before Dmitri could stop him or even take it from him and demand more of his time.

“Very well, was a pleasure meeting you ‘petit oiseau’.” Dmitri mock bowed as Raphael left the room almost slamming the door behind him as a way to lock the unknown man from his mind. Shaking his head he stepped towards the stairs taking a deep breath before descending the stairs two at a time.

Back in the room Dmitri continued to stare at the door a knowing grin shaping his lips, a war played out in his mind between him and his other self.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Raphael found himself in a book store in town looking for anything that could be a good read, something that could take up his spare time, to keep him away from Dmitri at all costs. The shy charming persona had captivated Raphael at first, but something within the male just seemed to snap and he was no longer the shy being that reminded Raphael of their master Lucifer. This confident, more hands-on persona scared Raphael more than what his nightmares did.

Looking over the various books, a stray memory from the previous day flashed within Raphael’s mind when his eyes passed over Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. Dmitri had read a quote from the book like Lucifer had upon his first meeting with both men. Raphael couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else, some connection between the two men other than a work relationship, Lucifer had to have mentioned him to Dimtri for apprentice to know who he was.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Raphael continued looking over the bookshelf. Reaching for a book on the shelf Raphael flinched when his hand touched that of another man who was also reaching for the same novel. Raphael looked down avoiding this person’s gaze as he went to move away from whomever he had accidentally bumped into.

“Raphael?” Hearing his name the young silver haired male turned back to meet those all to familiar but rather beautiful topaz coloured eyes. He stepped back out of fear when he realised the man standing in front of him was Dmitri Harker, Lucifer’s apprentice.

“Oh hello, Mr Harker.” The man in question briefly smiled, tilting his head to the left whilst giving Raphael a questioning look.

“You may call me Dmitri, Raphael. It’s only fair since I call you by your Christian name. I actually wanted to apologise for my actions yesterday. I was out of line and would be very appreciative if you could accept my apology.” The younger of the two-stared back at him, his eyes wide, this man was starting to confuse him.

Yesterday Dmitri acted like he was two people and now he was acting like the man he had first encountered before giving the man his name. This man right now reminded him more of Lucifer than the man he had encountered yesterday in Lucifer’s library.

“I can accept your apology but whether I can forgive you I don’t know.” Dmitri smiled and reached for the book Raphael had initially intended to look over.

“I believe you were going to look at this?” He somewhat asked as he handed the book over to Raphael.

“Y-yes thank you.” Raphael took the book, glancing down at the plan leather cover to see the author and book name engraved into the leather. Looking up, Raphael glanced around the shop curious as to where Dmitri had gone. The idea of someone disappearing from the shop in a matter of seconds seemed implausible to Raphael. Sighing Raphael made his way over to the counter so he could purchase the book. The woman standing at the counter smiled at him as she made a note what book he was buying so she could later remove it from the stock tally.

She handed the book back to him, still smiling. “This has already been paid for son, hope you enjoy it. It’s a good read.” He couldn’t believe it, had Dmitri already gave this woman money for whatever book he was buying? There was no way Dmitri could know that he would in fact buy something from this store.

All these thoughts flowed through Raphael’s mind, distracting him from his walk back to the manor. He arrived back at the manor in no time with all the thinking to keep his mind off of the busy town streets and the empty dirt roads that led to Lucifer’s manor. The young man was more excited about heading up to his room to read more than he was about returning to this place, as homely as it was, Dmitri was staying here and his relationship with Lucifer was more than a little broken right now, he hadn’t seen him since he’d announced Dmitri’s living situation days ago.

Raphael didn’t even get to the second set of stairs when heard a loud crash come from the master’s room. He looked over his shoulder to peer down the stairs hoping someone else had heard the noise so he wouldn’t have to tend to the master just now. Sighing the young man placed his book down on the stairs before making his way over to the master’s door. Knocking briefly he also called out to Lucifer. “Is everything alright in there?”

No answer came from the room unless you count another bang that could have been whoever was in there falling over. Taking a deep breath Raphael gripped the door nob slowly turning it till it clicked before swinging the open, Lucifer lay on the floor beside the fallen table surrounded by tiny pieces of shattered glass from the small flower vase Lucifer always sat on the table.

“Lucifer” Raphael gasped as he fell to the floor beside the older, fragile man.

“What happened?”

The older male opened his eyes gazing at Raphael, the corner of his lip curled up into a soft smile, his left hand coming to rest on Raphael’s pale cheek. “Its good to see you, Raphael. Can you, can you help me up please?”

“Of course, what happened?” Lucifer’s smile didn’t falter as Raphael carefully pulled Lucifer’s arm over his shoulder whilst carefully wrapping his arms around the older males thin waist.

“Nothing you need worry yourself over Raphael. Tripped over my own feet.” Lucifer explained, an obvious lie Raphael assumed, the noise that came from the room was more than just Lucifer being clumsy.

“Forgive me sir but I can’t quite grasp how so much damage could be caused from something as simple as falling over your own feet.” Lucifer stopped in his tracks to the chair near his bed to stare down at the younger man, suspicion clearly written all over his face.

“You doubt me Raphael?” Up till now Raphael had avoided looking at the older male since he’d helped him up, he was scared to look into those cold eyes, scared of what he might find hidden away in those stormy sea eyes. Finally looking at the older male, Raphael let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding till now, those eyes, they looked so much alike Dmitri’s. There was something there that he’d never seen before; something that intrigued him yet scared him.

“I’m sorry sir” The younger male looked back to the floor as he continued to help the older man across the room. Reaching the chair, Raphael removed his arm from the master’s waist as he lowered his shoulder the other male had been leaning on. Pulling away from the older man, Raphael was pulled to his knees; unsure where Lucifer’s burst of strength had just came from.

Using his right hand Lucifer lifted Raphael chin hoping the male might just meet his eyes. “Don’t be, I wouldn’t either.” The silver haired males eyes widened at the genuine smile Lucifer gave him right there then. “Go on read your book, send someone else to clean this mess up.”

Raphael nodded, climbing to his feet and making his way over to the door. He left the door open enough for Lucifer to be heard if he were to shout for help, heading for the stairs, Raphael quickly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchens, finding only Patricia. “Patricia could you grab the pan and brush to sweep up some glass the master has broken up in his room?”

The old women stared at him, mouth wide open as she slowly caught up with what he’d just said. “Alright son, I’ll get on it. Enjoy the rest of your day off.” She smiled showing her crooked teeth. Raphael nodded more to himself than he did to Patricia, leaving the kitchens Raphael took the stairs two at a time till he reached the master’s room.

Pushing the door open enough for the other man to see him. “Patricia will be up soon.” Lucifer smiled and nodded.

“Thank you Raphael. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Raphael nodded, ducking his head back out of the room so he could retrieve his book from the steps. It was only then that he noticed he’d never told Lucifer about his new book so how could he know? Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he peered round Lucifer’s door again.

“Excuse me Lucifer, but how did you know I had a book to read?” The darker haired male looked as if his mother had caught him stealing cookies from the cookie jar and saying it wasn’t them.

“Dmitri told me that he’d run into you down at the book store, I assumed you must have bought a book, sorry if I assumed wrong.” Raphael shook his head not really sure if he should believe the older man or not, something didn't seem right, Raphael felt more or less hurt with the idea that Lucifer maybe lying to him.

Accepting Lucifer’s answer Raphael was about to reply when Patricia burst in smiling. “I heard you knocked some glass over sir, oh Raphael son I thought you’d gone up stairs.”

“I’m going now Patricia.” He nodded at the other man as he slipped out of the room, finally able to return to his room and read his new book. Setting himself down on his bed, Raphael leaned against the headboard ready to read when something fell from between the lose pages. Picking it up he stared wide-eyed at the piece of card with beautiful script handwriting written upon it.

‘Turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun. Shakespeare.’

Raphael turned the card over to see Dmitri Harker written upon it. It suddenly made sense; Dmitri had already paid the sales women and written a note to have placed in the book before he'd even disturbed Raphael from his search


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Raphael found himself in the courtyard as he delivered some supplied from the mansion to Lucifer's lab, from the moment he'd arrived downstairs in the kitchens Philip had given him the task of taking over to the lab a box of things for the master.

Upon reaching the door Raphael almost walked into Dmitri who had just came out of the lab. In his attempt at avoiding walking into the other male Raphael's grip on the box loosened nearly falling to the floor. Reaching for it Raphael's eyes widened when both his and Dmitri's hands met as they both caught the falling box.

Looking up Raphael's eyes met Dmitri's ice blue eyes instantly becoming captivated by them. He let go of the box in shock as he shook his head as a way to organise his thoughts. The sparks that ran through his body when his hand met Dmitri's were overwhelming enough to make him question what they were exactly.

"I'm, I'm sorry Mr Harker I wasn't aware there was anyone in the lab other than the master." Dimtri smirked as he kicked the door open enough to place the box on the floor inside before returning to standing in front of Raphael his back to the lab door.

"That's quite alright my petit oiseau. How are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thank you and yourself sir?" Dimtri's lips settled into a sweet smile as he stepped closer to the younger man.

"Like Lucifer do I really need to tell you to drop the formalities when we're alone? Dimtri is fine by me." The shorter male nodded, his eyes meeting Dimtri's again, Dmitri smiled and reached out for the shorter males arm. "You must accompany me to town, I'm afraid I am in need of your services."

"E-excuse me?" Raphael gasped as Dmitri linked his arm with his own and started dragging him towards the kitchens door. "S-services?"

"Yes that's right, now don't worry about your work I'm sure Philip will ask Matthew to take over for you." Raphael stared up at the taller male in confusion. All he wanted to do today was finish reading his book he'd got the day before. Realisation struck him as Dimtri practically dragged him through the mansion.

"Dimtri?" The older male stopped dragging the silver haired boy for a moment to look down at him.

"Something wrong petit oiseau?" Raphael cheeks turned red at the pet name Dimtri had given him on their first meeting. Hearing the older male call him by the pet name Raphael felt like there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach trying to escape.

"How did you know I would buy that book?" Dimtri grinned as he stared down at the shorter male.

“I just knew little bird.” Raphael looked up at the taller male confusion written all over his face. “Have you ever just known something?”

“N-no, never.” The smaller looked to the ground suddenly finding it interesting. Dimtri moved to stand in front of Raphael, his right hand nudging Raphael's chin up to look at him.

“Don't do that, don't feel like you have to know what I'm talking about or even witnessed it before. Now do me a favour and smile that bright carefree smile of yours that I love so much.” The shorter male's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat at Dimtri's words. Had this tall dark and handsome male really just used the work love to describe how much he liked Raphael's smile.

“W-what?” Raphael gasped as Dimtri leaned closer, the taller males nose brushed the shorter males before Raphael leaned the rest of the way connecting their lips. Raphael's heartfelt like it was going to explode inside his chest, they people had described in that past what it felt like to be kissed by someone you truly feel for was exactly what Raphael was feeling. 

Pulling away from the taller male, Raphael stared into Dimtri's eyes, it was this moment that Raphael's finally realised why he always read romance novels, this feeling in his chest was everything he ever wanted. 

Dimtri's smile faltered after a couple of seconds of staring into the younger males amethyst eyes. “My apologies, I shouldn't have done that.” Dimtri completely pulled away from Raphael, but not before Raphael reached out and took the tallers hand in his own.

The dark haired male turned slightly looking down at Raphael's hand in his, their fingers entwined. Looking back up to those purple jewels, Dimtri noticed a shy smile gracing Raphael's lips. Raphael pushed aside his insecurities as he pulled on Dimtri's arm, so he could bring Dimtri in for another sweet kiss.

Dimtri pulled away with a gasp, a smiling creeping its way onto his face as he looked over his little angel with bright amethyst eyes he'd fallen in love with days ago. “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.” Raphael only nodded as the older male entwined their fingers and pulled the younger behind him.

Dimtri dragged Raphael down the dirt track road towards the woods that surrounded the entire Watson estate. They followed a thin foot path for a few minutes when they came upon a clearing, sunlight poured in through the gap in the trees above. Below the opening the light reflected off the pond expelling all the surrounding darkness.

Raphael looked around in amassment, he'd never before seen anything so beautiful, it was like something he'd read in one of his many books. “This is, this is beautiful Dimtri.” The older male smiled down at Raphael.

“I sometimes come here to think, when I can't lose myself in a book or speak to you, I come here.” Raphael turned to face the taller male, a concerned look settling on his face.

“What could be so bad that you can't take your mind off of that you have to come here?” Dimtri looked past the smaller male his head dropping to the floor.

“The master, he's he's sick. He might not have long left. That's why you haven't seen him much as of late.” Raphael moved away from Dimtri, shaking his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall.

“Th-That can't be true, he can't be sick, surely it will pass.” Dimtri reached out for the silver haired male, pulling him into his arms as a form of comfort for the younger male.

“It's going to be alright little bird.” Raphael shook his head, tears finally falling down his pale cheeks.

“I don't see how, if he's dying.” The smaller male buried his face into the olders chest, his words coming out slightly muffled.

“He still has some time left Raphael. You won't lose him completely you know.” The silver haired male pulled away from Dimtri enough to look into his eyes.

“How will I not?” He asked staring up at the taller male.

“He will always be with you.” Raphael only shook his head as he hid his face in the olders chest again.

“That's what everyone said about my mother.” Raphael whispered not expecting Dimtri to hear him. Dimtri looked down at Raphael as he pulled the younger off of him.

“What's that supposed to mean? What happened to your mother?” Raphael pulled away completely shaking his head, he turned away from the taller male and stared at the pond, tears falling freely. Dimtri moved to stand behind Raphael, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist as he rested his chin on the smallers shoulder. “You don't have to tell me.”

“No, I'll feel better if I do. Only me and my... father really know what happened to her.” Raphael sucked in a deep breath before clearing his throat. “She died when I was young, 10 I think, m-m-my father would lock me in the closet under the stairs when I made too much noise, he would. He would bind my arms so I wouldn't be able to make anymore noise.”

“There was one day when he put my in there and left like he normally did, my mother had come home and found me tied up in the cupboard. She let me out and untied me, which was when my father came home. Mother told me to run, I only went as far as the door when I heard her scream. I couldn't bring myself to look back so I ran before he could get me. It was then that Patricia found me and brought me here.” Unsure of what to do Dimtri squeezed Raphael as a way to reassure him.

“I know won't help but I'm sorry.” The smaller male only nodded his reply, reaching up to the his tears away. “I should take you back to the manor, everyone is most likely wondering where you are.”

Dimtri leaned forward placing a small kiss on the smallers cheek before pulling away completely. Raphael shivered at the loss of heat, turning to watch Dimtri, Raphael reached out for his hand. “What's going to happen to you if the master does die?”

The darker haired male looked down almost disappointed with what his answer was going to be. “I'll have to leave.”

“No” Was all Raphael said as he pulled his hand away from Dimtri's, shaking his head as he stepped back away from the other male.

“Y-y-you can't j-just come into my life and make me feel for you then leave!” Raphael yelled, raising his voice for the first time since he'd been free of that dreadful cupboard. Pushing past Dimtri as he started running off in the direction of the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Raphael refused to leave his room, he didn't want to see Dimtri and as much as he wanted to see Lucifer he was terrified he'd run into Dimtri, so hiding out in his room seemed like the next best thing.

A light knock to his bedroom door broke his concentration on the nearby wall. He didn't know if he should call out or just ignore whoever was on the other side of the door. “Raphael if you are in there, please can you open the door. I would really like to speak to you.”

It was Lucifer, that much he knew, he wondered if the older male was out there alone or if Dimtri was out there with him. “Is there anyone out there with you?”

“No, it's just me. May I come in?” Raphael couldn't seem to find his answer as he climbed off of his bed and raced to his door. Pulling his door open he smiled when he saw Lucifer standing there wearing his usual suit.

“I'm so glad you're here.” The younger male said as he threw himself into the older males arms. Lucifer looked down at the other male in his arms, he couldn't quite understand what what was going on. Feeling rather awkward Lucifer wrapped his arms around the younger male, enjoying being this close to the smaller man he felt something for. 

“Something bothering you, Raphael?” Raphael pulled away from Lucifer shaking his head, a wet tear stain caused Lucifer to reach out and wipe it away. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“It-its nothing, don't worry about me. Now what would you like to talk to me about?” Raphael asked hoping he could distract himself from his thoughts long enough not to cry over something that may not be true. Lucifer looked healthy, how could he possibly be dying?

“Please, Raphael tell me.” The smaller male sighed as he stepped back, his eyes cast down at the floor.

“Dim-Dim-Dimtri told me yesterday t-that you're dying. I-is it t-t-true?” Another tear escaped Raphael's eye, running down his cheek before he could catch it. The older man sighed as he walked over to the silver haired male, once again wiping the tear away. 

“I'm afraid Dimtri is right Raphael. The doctor thinks I only have a few months left.” Amethyst eyes closed, more tears leaking from the corners as the younger male bit his lower lip. Lucifer could practically see this young man break before his eyes. Using what strength he had in him, he pulled the younger man into his chest. Raphael's arms wrapped around Lucifer's thin waist as he started to cry into the olders chest. 

They stayed like that for most of the day, Lucifer left around tea time saying how he felt faint and he needed to rest. Before leaving he'd told the younger male to take as long as he needs to come to terms with him slowly dying.


	8. Chapter 8

The following days Raphael spent in his room, barely leaving his bed once again. But today was different, today Raphael received a letter from the courts. Contained within the letter was various details about his fathers life over the last 10 years, also how it came to an end only the other night. No matter how much Raphael hated his father for his childhood he couldn't bring himself to understand how someone could do something so monstrous to another human being. 

The letter enclosed gruesome details about his father death which seemed to him as a fault statement considering the description read out like a murder report. There was also the announcement at the back of the letter notifying Raphael of the funeral if he felt up to attending. 

He placed the letter upon his bed before climbing out of the covers and making his way over to his closet to find clothes suitable enough for a funeral. He was thankful for what black clothing he owned in his closet, especially the ones that were fit for a funeral. 

Raphael found the correct graveyard quick enough knowing that the upper-class men and women had their own graveyard separate from those who could barely afford to live on what money they earned from work. There was only a few present at the funeral other than Raphael and the minister, one of the by-standers turned out to be an accountant that wished to speak to Raphael about his fathers savings. To say he was confused was an understatement, his father had savings? That was news to him. 

He stood idle staring at the still open grave as the accountant began reading his fathers last will and testament. He didn't register half of the document, it was only when a figure of money his father had left him did he come out of his daze and stared blankly at the accountant, his mouth dropping open. 

“Is this for real sir? Did he really leave me all that money?” The accountant smiled and nodded turning the pages for the younger male to see.

“He did indeed laddie.” He skimmed over the page, his eye lingering on the paragraph stating the the money that had been left to him in disbelief. He just couldn't understand where his father got that kind of money from. “His home and belongings will be sold at auction later this week if you are interested, if not then the proceeds will be split between what he owed to bankers. I have the money right here if you want to take it with you.”

The old accountant pulled a fist sized black bag of coins, holding it in mid-air for the young to take if he wished. Raphael hesitated at first before taking the bag, with the money he could afford to buy his own home if he wished and still have money to survive on if he had to wait a little while before starting a new job. 

Pocketing the bag, Raphael bid farewell to the accountant, once again thanking him before turning to walk away. When he was about three streets away from the graveyard Raphael was roughly pushed against a wall, a had covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard if he was to scream. 

“Don't fret Raphael, I won't hurt you.” Raphael knew immediately who his assailant was, the hand covering his mouth was removed and he was quickly turned around to face the taller male who he'd spent the last few days hiding from. “I need your help little bird.” 

The older male looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in the past few days, there also looked to be some kind of stain on his coat. Something about his panicked state set off alarms in Raphael's mind, he knew Dimtri could be impulsive when he wanted to. “Why would you need my help? Dimtri what have you done?”

“Something very bad little bird, I promise I was only trying to protect you... Things got out hand and before I could stop myself I made a big mistake.” Dimtri appeared to be serious, but whether he was, Raphael didn't know. His knowledge on Dimtri was proving to be very limited. 

“Dimtri, please. Y-you're scaring me. What d-d-did you d-do?” Dimtri looked down, his hands still clinging onto the younger male. 

“This way, I think he went this way!” Someone shouted from the corner of the street, Dimtri's eyes went wide as he looked to where the voices had come from seeing two police officers run around the corner and begin running down the street towards them. 

Dimtri pinned Raphael up against the wall, connecting his lips with the youngers in a quick and needy kiss before breaking away from the smaller man and making a run for it down the street. One of the two police men stopped by Raphael's side to catch his breath while the other police officer continued to chase Dimtri.

“He didn't hurt you did he?” Raphael pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to glance at the police officer that happened to be talking to him.

“N-n-no. Why? W-what did he d-do?” 

“He murdered old Mr Nevermore, who lived around the corner.” Raphael 's eyes widened, Dimtri was the one who killed his father? That couldn't be true surely. 

“Excuse me officer, but are you sure it was that man?” The officer finally stood up straight having caught his breath.

“He was seen exiting the house by some of the towns folk. Witness's say he had blood on him.” Raphael didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get any bigger, the stain on Dimtri's coat, the older male claiming he was in trouble and needed help, rambling on about trying to protect him and going to far. Something clicked in Raphael's mind, suddenly everything became clear. 

“I-I. I have to go.” Raphael stuttered, a million thoughts racing through his mind. The officer sent the younger male a concerned look as he looked into the youngers eyes.

“Are you sure you are okay son?” Raphael only nodded barely trusting his voice right now. Dimtri only showed up when he started conversing with Lucifer, things only started getting bad when he started to share his past with both men, they always seemed to know things he'd only told the other. None of this made any sense when at the same time it made complete sense. 

He hurried back to the manor, he needed to see and speak to either Lucifer or Dimtri, he needed to know what was going on. Thoughts were still running through his mind when he reached the manor, nothing appeared to have changed, Philip, Matthew and Patricia were all stood in the kitchens preparing food or the table. They talked as they worked barely noticing Raphael's presence as he entered the room. 

“Poor lad's lost everything, his mother when he was only a child, his father only last night and now that the master is on his death bed.” Patricia spoke looking down at the bowl of paste she was currently stirring.

“He still has you.” Matthew added without lifting his eyes from the vegetables he was slicing. From the looks of things pie was on the menu, chicken possibly, maybe even steak, Raphael had trouble seeing what meat Philip was handling.

“I wouldn't worry yourselves over Raphael, hopefully his father left him enough to finally get out of here and away from the master and his nightmare of an apprentice. The boy deserves better.” Philip shook his head as he shifted over to the half filled sink to wash his hands.

Movement outside caught Raphael's eyes, something moved out there, the proof was the door to Lucifer's lab. It slowly closed behind whoever had just entered the lab. Stepping back out of the kitchens, Raphael decided to take the corridor to the back door next to Lucifer's study. The door to the lab was still in the process of closing when Raphael reached the courtyard. 

He broke into a sprint so he could reach the door before it closed, this would help him sneak in without alerting whoever was in there. Whoever was in the lab were making just as much noise as what he had the day he first met Lucifer. To Raphael it sounded like glass smashing, metal hitting metal, it also sounded like someone talking. 

The young silver haired male jumped when the door behind him closed with a loud thud, looking over his shoulder he sighed in relief as he slowly made his way over to the door he assumed was the door to the storage cupboard or room. 

The door was open enough for Raphael to look in without being seen, broke shards of glass littered the floor, it glittered like snow on a sunny day distracting Raphael from the man standing facing the mirror that hung above the water basin. Chemicals mixed together among the broken glass giving off a strange kind of blue green glow. 

All kinds of science equipment that occupied the counters were either knocked over, broken or laying upon the floor. The only area that looked to be still intact was where Lucifer happened to be standing leaning on the counter staring into the mirror, the face staring back at Lucifer didn't belong to him but Dimtri. 

“How could you be so careless Dimtri? Leading the police here and endangering Raphael?” Lucifer spoke aloud.

“Careless? I fail to see how it was careless to remove the source of the boys pain. Saying I'm careless for carrying out such an act does that make you careless for creating such a monster like me?” Dimtri's voice filled the room, Raphael had trouble figuring out if it was indeed coming from the mirror or from Lucifer. How was this even possible? It seemed logical if you were to compare it to fiction but then how would it work exactly when all they were was fiction. None of this should be real. 

“Of course I was careless to assume I could make some sort of potion that could help me regain my youth, I was careless to think there wouldn't be any kind of consequences when I thought I could have the boy. I was careless allowing you to run wild for as long as you have.” The older man spat back at the smirking reflection.

“Jealousy looks good on you Lucifer. Allowing me to run wild as you so call it was your idea remember? You told yourself I could get close to the boy so you could learn more about him remember. You only wanted to use me for your own intentions.” A single tear escaped Raphael amethyst eyes, running as fast as it could to his cheek, jumping from his chin to the floor made enough noise to gain the attention of both men in the room he was eavesdropping from. 

His eyes met those familiar warm blue eyes of Lucifer's first before moving to Dimtri's equally blue eyes. Finally seeing both men side by side, Raphael couldn't understand how he'd missed it. They looked exactly the same, the only real difference was that Lucifer was older than Dimtri in appearance. 

“I think your plan failed Lucifer, my little bird looks like you have just destroyed everything he ever knew.” Dimtri was silenced by Lucifer's sudden movements, the older male with what strength he could muster up spun on his heel and drove his right hand into the centre of the mirror as if he was hitting Dimtri for real. The image in the broke mirror was that of Lucifer's reflection when he pulled his bleeding fist from the shattered mirror. 

“How much did you hear?” Lucifer kept his eyes on the ground, afraid of what Raphael might say or think. 

“If it would make things better I would avoid the truth if I could, but I feel as if this can not be avoided.” Raphael only pushed the door open enough for Lucifer to see him now the other male knew he was there. As scared as he was he also felt brave, he knew Lucifer wouldn't hurt him and he felt like he knew Dimtri enough to guess that he too wouldn't hurt him. 

“I don't have much time but I need your help.” The older man finally looked at the younger seeing something close to worry show on his face. “I think I may have made something that can help suppress Dimtri, maybe even rid myself of him.”

Lucifer reached for something on the counter behind him before making his way over to Raphael, holding out his hand. In the palm of the older males hand was a medical syringe with some kind of liquid inside it. “What do you need me to do?”

“Inject this into me, Dimtri could potentially stop me from doing it to myself.” Raphael only nodded as he took the syringe. 

“Are you, are you sure about this? Is it going to work?” Raphael questioned.

“There's only one way to find out if it does work and that's to test it. I've used something similar to suppress him for a few hours. I hope this will do the trick and completely suppress him.” The silver haired male looked down at the syringe, moving it in his hand so he was ready to inject whatever the liquid was into Lucifer's body. 

The taller male took the shorter males arm and led him back out of the room and over to the work bench. He managed to hop up on the bench and started rolling up his sleeve. Raphael stepped forward ready to get this over and done with. He took one last look at the other male questioning the older man if he's sure about he wanted to do this.

“Please, just do it.” The younger of the two nodded and pressed the tip of the syringe into Lucifer's arm, the needle sliding into his flesh like a knife in butter. It was over and done with quicker than it had begun. He placed the syringe down on the bench next to Lucifer before lifting his eyes up to the other males. “Thank you.”

Raphael stepped back allowing Lucifer to slide down from the bench. A sharp pain ran through Lucifer's chest causing him to collapse against the work bench his hand grasping his chest as he gasped for air. “Lucifer!” 

Raphael dropped to his knees next to the older male, taking the others free hand in his own as he looked into those sea blue eyes that he knew all to well. “What's happening? Is this supposed to happen?”

“N-n-no. Dimtri must have put something else in it. I-I-I can hear him inside my mind.” Lucifer entwined his fingers with Raphael's as he stared into those amethyst eyes he loved so much. “I'm s-sorry for everything.” 

Raphael shook his head tears falling down his cheeks, squeezing Lucifer's hand every couple of minutes. “You can't leave me, Lucifer, you just can't.” 

Lucifer tugged on Raphael's arm pulling him close so he could slip his other arm around the smaller male. Raphael wrapped his arms around Lucifer's thin waist, reaching his head on Lucifer's chest, his eyes closed as he focused on the others heart beat.

Sometime later Raphael lifted his head up to see he was still in the lab, something wrapped around his waist kept him from moving. He remembered how and why he was here, he just didn't remember falling asleep. Looking up at the man who's arms were still wrapped around his waist, he gasped when he Dimtri's face and not Lucifer's. Squirming out of the others grasp he reached up to touch his hand to the others cheek, flinching at how cold it happened to be. 

More tears slowly slid there way down his cheeks as he reached further up to close the man's eyes. Satisfied with the gesture he pulled out of his grasp and climbed to his feet. Wiping his cheeks and taking a quick breath, he turned to the door he had originally come in through and leaving. 

Back inside the manor Philip, Patricia and Matthew stood around the dining table waiting patiently as the two police officers questioned them about Dimtri Harker. Raphael entered the room staring blankly at the officers as he both looked to him.

“And this is?” One of the two questioned Philip.

“Raphael Nevermore sir, he works alongside us.” Philip answered quickly, he looked over to Raphael before changing the subject. “I take it the master is still working?”

Raphael never got a chance to answer as another police officer burst in the door behind him. “He's in there sir!” Both officers ignored the manors current residence as they broke into a run, chasing after the other officer who led them into the lab.

“What in heavens name is going on?” Philip asked to no one in particular.

“Dimtri's dead.” Was all Raphael said in reply, he looked away from his friends, his family. All he'd ever known was in this house and he couldn't even stand to be in it anymore. For once in his life he didn't feel afraid, he felt fearless. He took one step closer to the front door which turned into two steps, then into three, he kept going till he reached the door. This was it. His new life was on the other side of that door. 

He pulled the door open not caring for what the others had to say as he stepped out, leaving the door open as he began to walk down the all to familiar dirt road.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael closed the book after flicking through it, he didn't know why he'd picked it up, let alone why he even bothered to look through it. Something about it just seemed familiar. 

“The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Nice choice.” Raphael jumped at the sudden intruders voice breaking off all his concentration on the book. Looking to his right he saw the tall handsome man responsible for scaring him out of his own thoughts. The man smiled down at him before licking his bottom lip and speaking. “May I recommend Mary Riley. Its perceived as the counterpart to Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and well worth the read.”

The tall stranger held out a copy of the book he happened to be carrying, almost as if he knew he would meet someone with the original story to the one he had initially picked up out of curiosity. Raphael gladly accepted the book his eyes drifting over the cover of the book before lifting to lock with the strangers sky blue eyes he swore he'd seen before. Everything about this strange man seemed vaguely familiar but the reasons for how and why he just couldn't figure out. 

“Thank you, I'm Raphael by the way. Raphael Nevermore that is.” Something like recognition flashed in the taller males eyes as his smile grew a little. He held out his hand for the shorter male to shake as he introduced himself.

“It's a pleasure Raphael. My name is Lucifer Watson.” The moment Raphael's hand made contact with Lucifer's he felt a surge of electricity course through his veins. Raphael's eyes widened in shock as old memories flooded his brain, memories he always thought were nothing more than mere dreams. 

Lucifer on the other hand smirked as he pulled the shorter male close enough to feel the others breath on his face. “It's nice to see you again little bird. Did you miss me?” With that Lucifer leaned closer and pressed his lips to Raphael's finally glad that he got his second chance to be with his one true love.


End file.
